


Garden of the Lotus

by ColorfulRook



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Prostitution, Smut, more tags will be added, shorter wong deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulRook/pseuds/ColorfulRook
Summary: While the dreadful drug called Banana Fish is still an unknown nightmare other things threaten Shorter Wong and his friends, something that lives rooted strongly and vicious in Chinatown. They call it the Garden, a place where pleasure and secrets are exchanged, so hidden that not even the Lee family knows where it is. But what would happen if Shorter was ordered to find it by the heads of the Lee family themselves?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Shorter Wong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Garden of the Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I am very happy to start writing this story which I had in mind for some time now. I hope to write as well as I can. I'm open to every type of criticism! English is not my first language so I hope you can understand and help me improve it!  
> Good reading!
> 
> The first chapter is short but don't worry! The next will be longer

It was too early in the morning to go to sleep, the pinkish fingers of dawn were already caressing away the darkness of the night when the young girl stopped her tossing and turning battle with her thin sheets. She rose quietly from the bed, careful to avoid waking up the man that laid beside her, and padded to the window to give a better look at the dawn. The Garden was always so silent at this hour of the morning, free of every scream, moan and murmured rumour and secret, to the silence that sometime unsettled her, silence could mean death in certain cases. 

Her dark eyes gazed back at the man, what an unfortunate soul he was, she thought as she neared the bed again, if he had gone there just to have a fun time with the lesser prostitutes he would have been okay, but he claimed to have informations so interesting that he catched Mistress' attention hours ago.

"I want to sleep with one of the Flowers in exchange of my valuables information" he said, grinning like a wolf at the woman.  
"You know the price if your information is already in our posses or false, right?" asked the Mistress, noticing how the man was already sizing up who he would took.  
"Yes, I do" he answered quickly eager to get his hands to one of the beautiful girls seated on the floor behind the woman, their face were covered by fans "And I demand the most beautiful of them all" he finished with arrogance.  
The Mistress just smiled deviously before extending a hand to the girl who sat at the centre, just behind her, a waterfall of blackness cascated from her shoulder to her waist as the chosen girl got up, onyx eyes fixed on the man in front of her.  
"Lián, my precious black lotus, go with this kind customer, satisfy him and let our knowledge grow, do what you must do" commanded the older woman.  
Lián merely nodded before taking the man's now sweating hand, leading him to his destiny.

The same man was now sleeping quietly in front of her. She let a minute pass, analizing what important information he claimed to have before she quietly slid out a sharp blade from under the mattress of the bed. Stillness swimmed in her eyes as she demanded her payment.  
"You claimed to have knowledge" she said as she slit the man's throat, who woke up with an allarmed gurgle, his hands flying to his neck to keep the blood in "But you had none".  
She then took with force one of his hand, exposing her wrist to her.  
"You demanded to sleep with a Flower" she slit the writst before taking the other "When you were not worthy of doing so".  
"Knowledge or death, this is the price of the Garden" Lián calm tone was a stark contrast to the distorted sounds of the dying man, she slit the second wrist before getting up watching the seconds leaving the man's eyes "Payment has been reedemed" she whispered as she turned again to look at the dawn, who in turn seemed to look at her with pity in her skies. 

Another day had begun and it was now too late to go to sleep.


End file.
